All Or Nothing
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Nobody thought it would come to this. Carla Brooke Curtis, just sixteen, was dead. Killed. Survived by her best friend, Sherri, her brothers, and her boyfriend, Keith. Who was the killer? That question is where it all began... "I saw her there first, on the ground, pale, cold, and naked from the waist down. 'Carla' was the only word that could escape my mouth." -Soda. Warning: Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Carla's Murder at Bucks**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Sodapop's POV (January 31st, 1967)**

I laid in bed and thought about the events that had led up to this whole big mess. It wasn't suppose to turn out like it did, all she wanted was to hang out with the gang; Two-Bit, Sandy, Steve, Evie, and I. She wanted to do regular teenage stuff. And now she was going to stay forever sixteen and I was determined to figure out who made her like that, even if it meant that I might end up with the very same tragic fate.

But I also knew that the cops probably wouldn't do a single thing about it. Already, they had asked Darry, Ponyboy, and I if she was into drugs or sex or any other "high-risk" activity. _Please_. She had one thing on her mind: to get out of this run-down, gang-filled neighborhood. She wanted to be a school teacher and raise her kids in a small, safe neighborhood somewhere where she could leave her car doors unlocked and let her kids run around outside, happy, free, and sage.

"I'll find out what happened, Carla, for you," I whispered to no one in particular, just the four bare walls of my lonely bedroom. "I'll get you justice, baby girl."

Earlier that day:

We had all planned to go to the dance that night. Carla was hoping that she would see Cherry and Bob at the dance and I wanted to take Sandy with me.

After that, we planned to maybe dig up some action and go cruisin' around Tulsa. Carla, like Ponyboy in many ways, loved to look out at the city lights at night. But Two-Bit, as usual, wasn't satisfied with the school dance. He wanted to go get drunk, and, eventually, I was outnumbered. So I cuddled up to Sandy and let Steve drive us to Bucks while Carla and Two-Bit cuddled up in the back.

We got to Bucks and after the first round of drinks we all split up. Sandy and Evie met up with one of Sylvia's old friends, Donna Jane, so I grabbed Steve and we shot some pool.

Then, after just a few rounds Sandy found me with a sexy grin on her face that I couldn't resist. We snuck off to get some privacy. Two-Bit and Carla where who-knows-where, and right then, I really didn't care what those two were up to.

In an instant Two-Bit was by my side saying that he couldn't find find Carla.

"She said she was going to grab a smoke, alright? And she's a big girl, she can handle herself, so I took a leak while she smoked by herself outside. But she wasn't back inside when I was done so I went out to look for her. And she just ain't there!" Two-Bit blubbered, seemingly scared as if I would blame him for the whole thing. Smart move, there buddy. Don't get between one of us and our family.

"Two-Bit," I suggested calmly. "Let's just go see if we can find her, alright?" I wasn't freaked out, not yet.h

I saw her there before Two-Bit, on the ground, pale, cold, and naked from the waist down. Her clothes were laying next to her. I ran up to her side where she laid just behind the building, but there was no pulse, no sign of the life that once resided in her. My own skin felt cold and I shivered against the January wind, but I barely noticed the cruel temperature outside or my missing chat. A small, shaky sob escaped my chapped lips.

"Carla," was the only word that could escape my mouth, but there was so much to say. My lips moved after that, but I didn't utter a single sound.

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I needed another new chapter story to write. And I thought to myself that a mystery/tragedy sounded good, because both are hardly explored by myself and other authors. So I sat down and actually planned out this entire story by each chapter.**

 **It's easier that way, I've noticed, knowing what to do and where to turn each chapter. But I also feel confined, and I never truly know what will be in each chapter until I wrote it. I'm still not sure which way is better. See, even after 60 stories, I'm still learning. Sorry for the long author's note, I'm off my little soapbox now. Please R &R! Thank you to Amanda for her help!**

 **Word Count: 869 words!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Bits and Pieces Remembered Of Carla's Funeral**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Police Officer Johnson's POV (January 31st, 1967)**

When kids get murdered it's always the hardest. The victim was from the East Side. It's the roughest neighborhood around here where drugs flowed freely and girls' cherry's popped at just thirteen, which made sex and drugs obvious motives.

You got a team fighting for you, kid, I assured her mentally. I won't give up, but you can't either.

This wasn't just another case to me and my team. Emotionally, kids were different in a murder case or any crime, really. You can't charge someone any different for an adult homicide or child homicide, though.

Even if Miss Curtis was a drug dealer or something like that, she was a sixteen year old drug dealer with no parents and no females in the house. What sane person wouldn't need a little release. I couldn't judge her.

"Get that autopsy report and bring it back here," I instructed in a hard voice, biting back my emotion.

 **Ponyboy's POV (February 4th, 1967)**

Strangely, Darry decides to have the funeral with on what would have been my older sister's seventeenth birthday. I'm not sure why; it just hurts more, but maybe he thinks having something to do will distract us or something like that.

With funerals it's all just bits and pieces; flashes that always stick with me, but I just can't remember them all together clearly. Carla's was kind of like that. It leaves an aching hole in my chest that just won't go away. It began when mom and dad died and then Johnny and Dally. It just keeps getting bigger and bigger every year it seemed.

The minister's words floated in and out and I barely comprehended anything he says. He talked about what a great person Carla was, that she had dreams of a better life and was going to be something and that she shouldn't have died so young and violently. It was frustrating though, because he didn't really know her. Not at all. She was more than any words that he's probably recited over and over to heartbroken, dolorous families.

 ** _Flashback (Third Person POV):_**

 _Ponyboy was nine years old when mom told Sodapop to pick him up from school. Darry couldn't take his youngest brother home, he had football practice, plus being fifteen he was in a different school a few miles away_

 _Soda found Carla in the halls that afternoon. "Carla, can you take Pony home tonight? I met this really cute new girl, Sandra Evans and we were gonna hang out tonight. Please," the twelve year old begged her._

 _Carla smiled at her older brother. "Yeah, I'll take care of him. Have fun, Soda."_

 _"Don't tell mom," Soda warned her and she nodded back in understanding, heading back to class._

 _That afternoon, while Sodapop laid on his charm thick to the new girl, Carla and Ponyboy walked home._

 _"Hey, girly. Wanna ditch this greaser and take a ride around town," One of Bob's older friends, Brandon, called suggestively to the pair walking. Ponyboy started walking faster._

 _"Leave her alone," he growled._

 _"Aww, the little greaser thinks he's so tough. Don't-"_

 _"Hey!" Soda and Sandy came around the corner and spotted the Socs bothering his younger siblings. Flicking out his switchblade instinctively, the boy got closer to the Socs and told Sandy to stay back where she was. The girl obeyed silently, worried for her new crush._

 _"Great, Bob, there's four of them and just two of us. My dad'll kill me if we get caught," The more reasonable of the two Socs suggested. Bob got up in Carla's face and growled in her ear, making the girl flinch back._

 _"Don't think I'll forget this. You ain't off the hook yet, Carla Curtis. Remember that."_

 _End flashback_

"I'm sorry, boys," the minister said to Soda as we prepare to leave. All Soda did was nod, signaling that somewhere deep down inside of him he actually was still alive.

"Thank you," Darry told mom's old pastor hoarsely.

 **A/N: Sandy never cheated on Sodapop and was never pregnant. I didn't want to add in too many OC's, so my apologies to the Sandy haters out there, but please stick with me. Any ideas on who you guys think did it?**

 **Word Count: 835 words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Price Of The Written Word**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Sodapop's POV (February 5th, 1967)**

Two-Bit got hauled into the station for questioning yesterday. Stupid police. It's always the boyfriend they say. Luckily, the fuzz let him go after holding him for some kind of drinking charge. Good thing too, or else Steve and I probably woulda busted him outta there ourselves and that wouldn't have helped us any.

 **OoOoOoO (February 6th, 1967)**

Darry said we needed to go through her things. I got defensive and screamed at him that he just wanted to erase her and forget her and all the other hurtful words that I could think off right off of the bat. But instead of yelling at me and getting angry he pulled me into a hug and let me sob. Ponyboy came out of his bedroom then, his lip quivering shakily. We all three sat on the couch together, but I was the only one who sobbed. Pony and Darry both held it together. I was still a little upset at them then, but I understand now.

We were in her room the next day when we found her diary. Darry had just started to clean out just a few trivial, unimportant things, when found her old diary from this year. I couldn't bring myself to read it just yet, but I knew that I would have to, soon. I just didn't know what it would reveal about her life.

 **OoOoOoO (February 7th, 1967)**

When Darry and I got him from work that night, we decided to turn on the news for a little backroad noise. What I heard shocked me.

"...unidentified female body found slain and naked in an abandoned field in the suburbs of Tulsa. The body was found just eleven miles away from that of another young teen, killed in similar manner just one week earlier. Police have not released the identities of these two girls, but both girl were only in their late teens, sixteen and nineteen, and both of them having dark hair. Is a serial killer on the loose in Oklahoma, preying on young girls with dark hair?"

"Darry," I yelled to my older brother who was in the kitchen heating up the remnants of last night's casserole. "You gotta come see this!"

When he came into the living room, shock clouded his tired features when I repeated back to him what the reporter had announced.

"Nuh-uh, no way," was all Darry replied with, followed by a few curse words mumbled under his breath.

"This is crazy." I spoke everyone's thoughts. _What is going on here_? The only two people who know are dead.

 **A/N: Who do you guys think did it? Was it really just a random crime?**

 **Word Count: 545 Words.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Lucky Encounter At The DX Gasoline Station**

 **All Or Nothing**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Sodapop's POV (February 8th, 1967)**

I had to go back to work on the eight, my boss said, or else I would get fired. Heartless bastard said I needed to move on, and that he couldn't afford to pay a charity case. Darry almost blew a gasket, but we agreed to go back to work together on the same day.

So, there I stood behind the DX counter while Steve toiled away in the back over some rich kid's car, or some greaser's falling-apart pick-up. Sandy stayed with me that day, bouncing between watching me and checking up on me to hanging out with Steve when the front-area got too boring for her, while occasionally stealing a candy bar to snack on.

"Hey, Cherry," I called blandly as the familiar red-head walked through the door. My energy wasn't with me, and most of my "fans" as Steve called them left, uninterested and disappointed.

"Hey, Sodapop," Cherry greeted warily. I frowned and asked her what was wrong.

"We need to talk. I've been hearing some things on the West Dire, just talk really, but..." Cherry trailed off, sighing. "They've been talking about your sister, Carla, you know?" Instantly, my fists clenched.

"Who's been saying it and what have they been saying?"

I all but growled menacingly. She flicked back slightly. I remembered then that Carla and Cherry were, oddly enough, best friends.

"Bob and his buddies. Let's not talk here, okay?" Her voice grew small and frightened, so unlike her normally fired red-headed spirit, so I just nodded.

"See you at my house tonight, okay," I offered and she nodded, turning to leave.

Sandy patted my arm, "I'm going to go see Steve in the back," she whispered in my ear. I appreciated her giving us some space and privacy.

"Wait," I called to Cherry before she was able to leave. I grabbed some candy from behind the counter and held them up in the air.

"Hershey's bar or Candy buttons," I offered. She laughed, and it sounded beautiful to my ears. Sandy's was beautiful and kind, like a wind chime, but Cherry's was loud and demanded attention. It was confident and carefree. I shook those thoughts out of my head.

"Hershey, I love any kind of chocolate," She said, and I tossed it to her, "what do I owe you?"

"I'll remember that. And nothing, it's on me," I assured her. She thanked me again and left the DX with melted chocolate on her lips.

I couldn't wait until we met up again later, I needed to know what happened. She could have the information that I needed...

"Sodapop Curtis! Get you butt back here and help me already," Steve called from the garage, causing me to smile for real for what felt like the first time in forever.

 **A/N: For the first time in foreveerrrrrrr... 3**

 **Word Count: 590 words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee** **xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Carla's Diary, and A Shocking Secret Revealed**

 **All Or Nothing**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Sodapop's POV (February 8th, 1967)**

When I told Darry that I had a friend coming over tonight, I instantly regretted it by the look on his face. He looked so tired and worn-down, and I hated adding more trouble, but I just _had_ to see Cherry. As soon as possible.

"She'll be over in an hour," I informed him. I wanted to tell him so bad that Cherry might know what happened to Carla, but I just couldn't. I didn't need to add to his stress level right now.

"She? Is it Sandy that's comin' over?" Darry asked me tiredly, but I shook my head.

"Cherry and I are working on something tonight."

"Alright," Darry answered simply, returning to the funeral bills that he was working on.

"Hey!" Ponyboy came bounding into the room, excited about something. "There's gonna be a **_huge_** rumble Saturday night. Are we gonna fight in it, Darry?"

"Of course," I responded for Darry quickly. We had to go. Don't ask me why, violence won't bring Carla back, but we have to do something about it.

Everybody thought that the Socs had raped and killed Carla, so Tim Shepard arranged the rumble and asked almost every gang he knew of to fight with us. It was just going to be his gang, Brumbly, and our gang fighting though.

Carla touched, made friends with, and knew a lot of people all over Tulsa. I smiled, and this time it didn't hurt so bad to remember her. She was special. She was my sister.

There was a knock on the door that startled us all. I peaked out the window and laughed. It was Cherry, of course.

"Come on in," I let her inside our cramped, but welcoming living room. "Let's go talk in my room."

"Keep the door open," Darry called cheekily over his shoulder. Ponyboy let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, ha ha," I chuckled sarcastically as I led Cherry into my humble abode.

"It was a bull session," Cherry started as she sat on one of my chairs, pushing a few pieces of paper off. "Randy said that Bob was talking about your sister's, you know what..."

Red-hot rage poured over me like lava. It burned and destroyed everything it touched. It took every once of strength in me not to go kill Bob right then and there.

"He said, in some incredibly vulgar language," there was that Socy pristine attitude again, "that she was dating some black guy."

"Well, he's lying then, right?" I astonished.

"But remember, Bob and Carla wee really close. How could we say that she wasn't? I'm sorry, Sodapop."

An idea hit me out of nowhere. "Her diary!"

"What?" Cherry asked, startled by my outburst.

"I found her diary a few days ago. I bet you that there might be some clues in there." The excited bravado wore off. Now, I was left shaky at the thought of reading my sister's diary. I thought I was getting better, healing, but my scars were cut open and bleeding again.

 **Word Count: 615 words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Shocking Revelation**

 **All Or Nothing**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Sodapop's POV (February 10th, 1967)**

The night of the rumble left me feeling anxious. I wasn't too sure why, but I felt like something awful was going to happen while we were fighting.

If only I knew how right I was.

I kept a close eye on Ponyboy the whole night. Him and Darry came out of the bedroom with greased hair. Ponyboy had his hair greased to the absolute max; he probably weighed an extra pound that night, but he needed it for the rumble. He still hadn't grown much, even at fourteen years old.

It felt just like the night of the last rumble when Johnny and Dally died about five months ago, and that thought didn't help my stomach relax any.

 **Ponyboy's POV (Same Date)**

The rumble brought relief and a sick feeling to my stomach. I think Sodapop felt it too, because he had been real quiet all night. Our house took on a somber atmosphere.

We proceed to cartwheel and handspring throughout the streets of Tulsa, screeching like banshees and laughing. The energy was catching and the adrenaline rushed through my veins when we reached a plot of land behind an old abandoned warehouse. I mentally counted the people present. There were twenty-three greasers and twenty-eight Socs. Not as even as I would have liked them to be, but they could have been worse. I tuned out everybody shaking hands and instead locked eyes with a tall, slim Soc with dark, curly hair about thirty feet away from me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't remember who he was. It bothered me a lot. He seemed to know me though.

Darry was called up to start the rumble, just like usual. But instead of taking on Paul, a Soc I recognized as Jimmy Carlson stepped up. He was shorter than Paul by an inch or two, but he seemed to be a little more muscular than Paul. I wasn't too worried though, Darry was a good fighter.

The first right hook was swung by Darry, and it was on. Jimmy swung back a strong, quick punch, but Darry smoothly dodged it.

I found the nearest Soc and punched him in the face. He barely reacted to the impact and punched me back. I blocked it, but I missed the next punch and his fist made contact with my stomach. I doubled over gasping and cursing at him. Quickly recovering, I tried to pin him down on the muddy ground, but being how lightweight I was he threw me into the ground instead.

I blearily looked around for Soda. He was taking on a slightly larger Soc, but the guy looked ready to drop. Steve was right behind him helping out Two-Bit with Paul.

I felt a sharp kick to the back of my head and then I saw the curly-haired kid over me along with my original opponent. They both continued to kick my ribs and my head, while Jimmy also punched me in the face a few times. My vision went blurry and I tried to fight back, but they were kicking in the same spot that I got my concussion in.

I finally remembered who the tall, curly-haired Soc was. It was Randy Anderson.

My vision went totally blank and I passed out.

 **Moi (Guest): Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews! Yes, Carla was just a youngin in chapter 2, it was a flashback. :)**

 **Word Count: 670 Words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Two Blows To The Head**

 **All Or Nothing**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Carla's POV (January 31st, 1967)**

It all happened so quick. One minute I was smoking outside of the bar, and the next the cigarette slipped from my fingers and I was grabbed from behind by an unknown man. He was wearing a black ski mask and had a deep, gravely voice when he spoke. He wrapped his hand over my mouth tightly, preventing me from screaming. I couldn't even scream if I wanted to, I was frozen in my spot.

"We is gonna play a little game. When I take 'way my hand, you don't talk or else I'll stab you to death with this 'ere knife." He held one of the largest knifes I had ever seen against my throat. "Do I make myself clear?" I didn't nod or give any recognition that I understood, but he removed his hand anyway from over my mouth.

"What is he going to do with me?" I wondered, scared. I wished desperately than one of the gang would come check on me, and then I took it back. I didn't want one of them to get hurt because of me.

I thought that I was safe after he took away the knife too, but then something heavy and sharp hit me in the back of the head and everything went completely dark and silent.

 **Sodapop's POV (February 10th, 1967)**

I saw Ponyboy go down first. Memories of the previous rumble flashed trough my head. All of the Socs, as cowardly and wimpy as they were, ran. Darry saw Pony too and was by my side instantly. He kneeled down by our little brother.

 _'Not two siblings. Oh God, you can't take away six of my family members in just over a year_.' My stomach jolted violently and I hurled.

I didn't remember much after that. Somehow, we got Ponyboy to the hospital in time. We found out that he received another concussion from the kind-hearted Soc's foot, and three busted up ribs. "But he'll be okay, he's a tough kid," the doctor told us. Relief was all I felt and I'm sure Darry felt it too.

"If he keeps gettin' concussions like this we might have to consider a helmet or somethin'," the grey-haired doctor joked, his green eyes twinkling. He had the kid of personality that would put anybody at ease. I liked him a lot.

What I didn't like was the very next day. Darry forced me to go home and get some rest, but I saw that we had a voicemail. I played it and once I heard the voice I listened real close.

"Sodapop, it's over. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I never meant to hurt you or anyone, I'm sorry. I'm pregnant. It's not your baby. You know that. I have to move to Florida with my grandmother."

I dropped to my knees. Not Sandy, please.

I called her back with shaking hands.

"Sandy, please don't do this. I'll marry you anyway. I'll raise the kid as my own," I offered to her desperately.

"You can't do that Soda. I'm sorry. Please," Sandy told me. I couldn't get anything else past my lips. She hung up after a minute.

I dragged myself to Ponyboy and I's room and cried into my pillow that smelt like him. I though of Sandy and us together. I wondered why she did it. And then I thought of memories with Carla, and even with Ponyboy. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and then I cried even harder because I just couldn't stop crying. I must have cried myself to sleep because I opened my eyes and blaring golden lights streamed into my window.

My eyes were dry. I was all cried out. Maybe for good.

 **A/N: Ideas in this chapter brought to you by the wonderfully talented MiniHorseMeadow!**

 **Word Count: 759 words.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Suspect, Carla's Diary, and The Hospital**

 **All Or Nothing**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are welcomed, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Sodapop's POV (February 12th, 1967)**

Cherry called today. I told her that we could meet tomorrow and I promised to read Carla's diary. She told me not to rush it. I told her that I was gonna be okay, but I'd like to do it the first time alone. With unshed tears, I scanned Carla's diary and read the important parts.

 **June 17th, 1966**

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **...I can't speak this to anyone, but I must right it down somewhere. I began to date a black man today. His name is Charles. I hope it will work out.**_

 _ **Soda's calling for me to eat now. Until next time,**_

 _ **-Cee-Cee**_

I laughed tearfully at her scatterbrained writing. _So it was true,_ I thought. _She dated a black_. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, she had an open mind like that. "Love is blind," they say. I kept on reading until I reached more about this "Charles" character.

 **January 8th, 1966**

 ** _Okay, I'm going to skip the whole_ " _Dear_ _Diary_ " _thing today. I need to write this down quickly, and though I hate to admit it, I questioned my relationship with Charlie today._**

 ** _I'm pregnant. With a black baby. And I'm really scared. Not just for me, and even Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Darry, but for my baby. How will he or she find their identity being biracial and probably bullied harshly? How will my friends and family react? It'll be like what happened today. Bob found out! He found me and told me that he knew about Charles! I'm scared. He seemed angry and offended when he confronted me. I think he likes me, but I could never date him. Plus, I know that Cherry likes him a lot._**

 _ **Will me having a black baby put my brothers in danger of getting beat up by some racist person? Sometimes I really hate this close-minded town. And sometimes I pity it.**_

 _ **Well, until I write again,**_

 _ **-Cee-Cee**_

I blanched. I should have known who killed her. There weren't anymore entries. She never got to write anymore. It was Bob and I knew it.

 **OoOoOoO**

Pony stirred in his sleep, squeezing my hand. I squeezed his hand back.

I guess that now was as good as any to ask. "Pony? Do you know who Carla was dating? Do you know a 'Charles' or 'Charlie?'" I asked him.

He blearily opened his clouded green-grey eyes. "Who is Carla?"

 **A/N: Uh-oh!**

 **Word Count: 513 words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Suspects and Hospitals**

 **All Or Nothing**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are welcomed, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Sodapop's POV (February 12th, 1967)**

 _"Ponyboy? Do you know who Carla was dating? Do you know somebody named 'Charles' or 'Charlie?'" I asked him._

 _He blearily opened his clouded green-grey eyes and stared at me. "Who is Carla?"_

I knew that Ponyboy was higher than a kite when he said that, but I couldn't help but let his comment sting just a little bit.

"Your sister," I whispered back to him in a pained voice.

* * *

"We arrested Robert Shelton is the murder of your sister. We found the weapon used in this crime inside his vehicle," the cop told me. It didn't super me. I handed him Carla's diary hesitantly.

"Can this be used as evidence?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head sadly after reading a few pages. No matter how hard I argued, I didn't get the results that I requested.

"Mr. Robert Shelton's family has hired one of the best criminal defense lawyers than money can buy to represent him. He's looking at a plea deal in exchange for a confession, and he might be able to plead second degree murder or even manslaughter. Carla's diary is nothing but circumstantial evidence and suspicion. It will only help us to prove first degree, premeditated murder instead of manslaughter unless he accepts the plea deal. He's young and so far he has been pretty clean. I don't think that he's looking at life in prison or even a death penalty, kid. I'm sorry," The cop with a name tag that read "Jones" said.

He was actually pretty nice and seemed to be taking this seriously, so I tried not to get angry at him. He was doing everything he could.

I nodded, feeling drained. "Thank you, Officer Jones," I said gratefully.

Exiting the police station, I called Cherry from a nearby pay phone. I told her that I was sorry about her ex-boyfriend. Both of us had lost so much recently.

"Would you like to come over?" I offered. She paused, and then said that she would love to come to my house. I hung up with her and went on walking home slowly.

I sat on the couch holding Cherry's soft hand. I wasn't sure what to say. We locked eyes and suddenly she kissed me. I kissed her back, hard. Her lips were warm and soft against mine. I wrapped my hand around her neck, my fingers latching onto her red hair. With a struggle I broke away from her.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." I noticed that she had tears streaming down her face. I put my arms around her. Cherry felt so small and breakable.

"Why'd Bob do it?" She cried. "She was my best friend." I shushed her softly and held onto her tighter. But really, we were holding onto each other.

 **~January 31st, 1972~**

My hand smeared off the dirt from Carla's headstone. I couldn't believe it had been five whole years already since I lost her.

Have you ever wondered why there's a night if there can be day? Carla was my-our day, and I guess that there had to be a night somewhere.

"It's not fair, you know? Not fair that Bob got off with just manslaughter. Not fair that you had to go... I miss you, baby girl. Pony does too-" I paused. I thought of Cherry and her round stomach waiting for me in the car. "Remember how you always wanted to have a nice family, Carla? I'm doing it now. For you and Cherry and my brother and me. I love you."

I stood up and saw Cherry in her red blouse getting out of the car. Her hands rested on her stomach lightly.

"Ready, baby?" I asked her. She kissed my cheek and nodded.

"Whenever you are."

 **** PLEASE READ: I'm thinking of writing a few one-shots with Soda and Cherry and their kids, because I love this story and I love Soda as a daddy! What do you guys think? Please request some too!**

 **A/N: Word Count: 780 words.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
